Uncharted: The Mysterious Vault
by Josh14Raider
Summary: A one-shot short adventure with Nate and Sully.


**Uncharted: The Mysterious Vault**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters, they belong to their respective owners.

Nathan Drake stared wondrously at his new discovery. He held the artefact in his palm, examining every detail of the strange circular object he managed to salvage just before the underground sanctuary collapsed. The golden relic in question featured an engraved star in the center on both sides, and along the rim of the coin there were five holes...as if it was designed to fit into something. There was one person who Nate had to tell about his findings...Time to pay a visit his long-time companion and mentor Victor Sullivan.

'Ha, typical Sully.' Nate thought as he managed to track down Sully on the beach with a beer in his hand and laying on his sunbed. Beside him were two ladies as the trio were chatting and joking amongst each other.

"Ahem!" Nate cleared his throat from behind, in-between all the giggling that was going on. This broke off all the laughing and Sully immediately jumped off his sunbed, knowing exactly who it was without having to look.

"Goddamn it's Nate, good to see you kid!" Sully happily greeted Nate as the two hugged each other.

"Good to see you too Sully, enjoying the company and view I see." Nate replied.

"Haha you know me. How are you and not forgetting the lovely Elena too?"

"Yeah I'm good and she's fine thanks, but she's not with me on this one."

"Oh I see. Well what brings you here then?"

"Have a look at this Sully..." Nate brought out the mysterious artefact and handed over to Sully, who examined it for a seconds with a confused look.

"Hmmm, where did this come from Nate?"

"I journeyed deep inside a hidden chasm within the Andes. I'd come across a strange manuscript which tells of an iconic symbol that was recognised by many centuries ago, but has over time been wiped out by obscurity. Reading on from this script, it said that in order to find out more about this symbol, one had to find the key to unlock the door...This artefact from what I read and believe is the key which will open up some sort of vault or tomb, that could lead to the answer and the possibility of treasure."

"I don't know kid, this all sounds a little too risky." An unsure Sully said, but Nate reassured him.

"Trust me, this should be like a walk in the park."

"That's what you said last time, and look where that got us, almost killed yet again."

"Well we're still here aren't we?"

"Now come on kid, I'm retired from this sort of thing, I struggle to keep up with you in my old age."

"Oh no you don't, come on Sully you're built like an ox."

"Hmmmm, so you dare take me away from my sunshine paradise for this adventure."

"Yep, come on it'll be fun."

"Okay kid how could I say no, let's go for it, I'll fire up the plane. Sorry ladies, I'm afraid I have to depart, but it was nice meeting the both of you."

"Hey Sully, are you coming or not!?" Nate called afar as he realized Sully was still conversing with the ladies.

The plane engine roared into life as Nate and Sully flew to their destination. Having used the script as a guide to find where they needed to be, something was not right in the air. They were not alone…eerie creatures were hurling towards them, luckily enough for the duo they were armed and ready. Moments after that grueling battle, Nate along with Sully had made it to the entrance of the vault that was mentioned in Nate's manuscript.

"Phew! Well here we are, I hope it is worth it after fighting those weird monsters." A confused Drake mentioned to Sully, who was taking a breather.

"Hmmm indeed, let's find out what's on the other side."

"Right."

Nate brought out the engraved star artefact and fitted it in the perfectly shaped keyhole. He then began to turn the relic like a dial for a full 360 degrees. Initially nothing happened, but within a matter of moments the ancient gears began to miraculously work and open the two doors.

"After you..." Sully gestured to Nate, who just shook his head in disbelief after the doors fully opened.

"Thinking yourself like a gentleman?" Nate jokingly asked.

"Humph, something like that." Sully smiled.

Ahead there were stairs that inevitably led into darkness. Conveniently though there were unlit wooden torches installed on both sides of the walls. Nate picked one out and looked to Sully.

"It's too dark to see ahead, Sully you got your lighter?"

"Yeah, here you go."

"Thanks."

The flame from torch was adequate enough to light the way through what seemingly became more like a dungeon until they reached the final point. A room that primarily showcased two major parts of importance.

"Well good news is it looks like we won't come out of this empty handed." Sully stated after noticing the golden crown cup on the stand in the center.

"Certainly not, but take a look at this carvings on the wall here."

"Does it say anything special about this cup?"

"In a way, it tells the legend of how a character was able to become champion and win this cup in some sort of special tournament. From there on after winning the prize, they left it here...I'll make note of these markings and decipher them another time."

"Ah right...well I've seen enough for one day, time to get back to paradise."

"Ha, alright Sully let's get outta here." Nate said, as they took hold of the prized special crown cup and left the unlocked vault.


End file.
